Pokemon In The Wrong Order
by Moonraker One
Summary: In this surreal flip of Pokemon, when a child is ten years old, their parents go on a Pokemon adventure. Either enjoy as a standalone joke or write your own based on this writing prompt. [Fanfic Challenge][Writing Prompt]


Pokemon In The Wrong Order

* * *

A/N: This is not a story I plan on writing. It is merely a for-fun writing prompt.

* * *

The evening sun set on the fateful day. Delia Ketchum held up her pokeball-shaped clock. "My declaration to the Pokemon of the world is," she cried out, "I will catch you!" She imagined herself in the place of the trainers on the television. In her vision, she stood tall in the arena, her Charmander shooting flame at the opposing trainer's Bulbasaur. She got so caught up she threw the clock.

The door opened a moment before and her son caught it. She cringed slightly as the ten year old stood in the door, disapproving stare and all. "Alright, mom, don't you think it's time for you to go to bed?" His question caused her to don a guilty grin.

"Aw, come on, son!" she pleaded. "Tomorrow I'm going to be a Pokemon trainer!" She pointed to the television. "Just let me finish! You know I'm excited!"

"Well, ten more minutes and that's it," Ash replied. "Then you go to bed." He closed the door.

"Promise!" she shouted. As she went to bed, she dreamed of which team she would form. From the starter, to the first couple Pokemon she would catch. Images of the league cheering her on at the championship swept her mind as she slept.

In what seemed like a flash, a rapping on her door woke her up. "Wake up, sleepyhead!" Ash yelled. "You can't miss this!"

Delia threw the covers off. "Oh, crud! I almost overslept!"

Ash folded his arms. "Seriously, mom, this is the only thing you've had on your mind, and you forget?"

"I'm sorry!" She cried. "I'll be ready in a few minutes!"

Ash sat in the kitchen, waiting. He couldn't believe the day he'd been prepared for since he was almost five years old had arrived. His mother arrived at the table a few minutes later with the clothing. He took his set and made sure both were in order. "You ready?" He asked.

She took a deep breath. "Yes, son. I'm ready," she replied. They turned away from one another.

Ash slipped off his jeans, black shirt, and outer jacket. He took off his boxer shorts and his hat, setting all the clothes in a pile in front of him and to the left of the other clothes. Delia, his mother, unbuttoned and removed her pink short sleeved shirt, slid off her yellow blouse and dark blue skirt. A few motions later, and her white bra and panties sat in a neat pile in front and to the right of her other clothes.

"Do we have to go through this ritual?" Delia asked, covering her naked body, even though no one could see her.

"I've been told it helps to let go," Ash replied. "Besides, you're the one who sent me to learn it." He sighed. "There's no going back now."

Delia sighed. "Alright."

Ash closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright, I guess here goes nothing." He reached down and picked up the other set of clothes. He slid on the white bra and panties with an annoyed shake of his head. Slowly he slid the dark blue skirt and yellow blouse on. He put the pink short sleeved shirt on, and buttoned it up. "Okay, your turn," he said.

Delia grabbed her other pile, and slid on the boxer shorts. The jeans went on easily, and she pulled the black shirt over her breasts and down to the waistline. She wriggled into her jacket and finally, donned the cap on her head. "Done," she stated.

Ash closed his eyes. "I hereby bequeath my identity and youthful body to my parent, as per my having reached the age of ten, so she may enter the Pokemon league," he said. "This is my offer."

Delia closed her eyes. "I hereby bequeath my identity and my older body to my child, so that I may become a Pokemon trainer," she replied. "This is my offer."

"I accept your offer," Ash replied.

"I accept yours as well," Delia replied.

At once, Ash's body morphed from the neck down. His height grew and his figure changed. The short legs grew long and breasts pushed out the front of the shirt and blouse. Delia also morphed, her barely-fitting clothes becoming looser as she shrank. Her curvy figure became flat and her height decreased until she, from the neck down, resembled a small child. After a moment, the two of them turned to face one another.

"Wow," Delia replied, "our heads stayed the same!"

"Focus!" Ash chided.

Delia covered her mouth. "Sorry!"

Ash rolled his eyes. "Alright, anyway, getting on with this, tell me, now that the exchange has been made, who are you?"

Delia spun her official Pokemon league cap around, ruffling her brown hair. "I'm Ash Ketchum, ten year old Pokemon trainer," she cheered. "Also, who are you?"

Ash ran his slender fingers through his spiky black hair. "I'm Delia Ketchum, housewife," he replied.

Delia hugged her son. "Thanks, mom!" she said. "I've been waiting all my life for this moment!"

Ash hugged his mom. "Don't worry about it, son," he replied. "Just make sure you call often."

She ran out the door. "I will!"

Ash leaned out the door. "And don't forget to change your underwear every day!" He got an eye roll from her. "I hope she'll be alright." He shook his head, getting up and going for the broom. "I almost forgot! So much cleaning to do."


End file.
